


STRQ (A RWBY fanfiction) [Book 1]

by XSummerRoseX



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Trilogy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 01:02:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29866791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XSummerRoseX/pseuds/XSummerRoseX
Summary: Summer Rose has decided to attend Beacon Academy in the kingdom of Vale in hopes of becoming a huntress. She soon meets her teammates: Taiyang Xiao Long, Raven Branwen and Qrow Branwen. Together, they form the infamous Team STRQ. The four of them will experience it all: happiness, sadness, betrayal and everything in between.*This work is a part of a prequel/rewrite  trilogy about team STRQ. I love the show and wanted to change some things around.*The STRQ Trilogy:STRQ (A RWBY fanfiction) [Book 1] Status: CompletedTruth, Lies, and Silver Eyes (A Sequel to STRQ) [Book 2] Status: CompletedTruth, Lies, and Silver Eyes Pt. 2 [Book 3] Status: In Progress/Ongoing
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Summer Rose, Raven Branwen/Taiyang Xiao Long





	1. Preface

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! This is the first part of my trilogy about Team STRQ! If you like this first part, feel free to leave a kudos or comment down below. This first part is going to be a bit short, but the later chapters should be longer. I plan on releasing a chapter once a week. So stay tuned!

"Take that, you foul beast!"

I sliced through the Beowolf in two like it was made of nothing. That's what I loved about my sword. It was one of the sharpest and sturdiest swords in Remnent. 

It can slice through pretty much anything. I watched as the Beowolf turned into dust. The battle wasn't over yet. There were several more of them charging at me. 

I tightened my grip and leaped into the air. I landed on a Beowolf's back and sliced it's head off with ease. The rest of the Beowolves must've gotten the message. They stopped charging at me and ran off the other direction. 

"Cowards," I mumbled. 

"Excuse me, young lady."

Startled, I quickly turned around to see who was speaking to me. I saw a tall man with grey hair and brown eyes. He wore an unzipped suit with a green shirt with a green scarf. He had a cane with a number of symbols I didn't recognize. 

"I...I'm sorry, but who are you?" I asked. 

He walked closer and leaned toward me.   
"You have silver eyes," he said. 

I stared at him, confused. "Um...what?"

"My name is Ozpin," he said. "I'm the headmaster of Beacon Academy. I couldn't help but notice your skill in battle earlier. Where did you learn that kind of skill in swordsmanship?" 

"Signal," I replied. 

"I see. What is your name?"

"Summer Rose. It's nice to meet you," I said, somewhat hesitantly. 

"Likewise. Tell me, would you like to attend Beacon?"

"Of course! ...But I have one more year at Signal before I can attend," I said. 

Ozpin looked thoughtful for a moment.   
"I think I can make an exception for you. What do you say?" 

"I don't know...what if I don't do well? There's so much I need to learn."

"Summer, I wouldn't have suggested it if I didn't think you were ready. I saw you fight. I know you can do this. You're ready," he said. 

I was quiet for a long time. I had only just met Ozpin, and he was inviting me to go to Beacon...   
It seemed like the perfect opportunity. 

"Okay, I'll attend Beacon. I'm still not sure if I'm quite ready, but I'll do my best," I said. 

"A good answer. I'll see you when you arrive," he said. 

"When does enrollment start?" I asked. 

"Tomorrow, actually. There will be an entrance exam, but with your skill, it shouldn't be any trouble. I suggest you pack your things tonight. You have a long day ahead." 

"Right. Thank you Professor Ozpin."

"Good luck, Miss Rose," he said.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summer heads to Beacon Academy, meeting Qrow Branwen and Raven Branwen along the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I’m back with a new chapter this week! Feel free to comment or leave a kudos if you’d like! Enjoy the chapter! :)

I woke up the next morning around seven. I glanced around the room a bit, wondering if the events of last night had been a dream. The bags that I packed were leaning against the wall near my door, confirming that I really had met Ozpin, and he really did invite me to Beacon. 

I got out of bed and stretched a bit. The place where I was staying was quiet, except the chirp of a bird here and there. I had lived on my own for while. My father died when I was young. I lost my mother when I was around twelve. I was told that she had died on a mission, but I was never given much detail on what the mission was. I didn't have any other family nearby, so I started working small part time jobs to earn some money. I eventually found a little apartment that had fairly cheap rent. The place was kind of small, but I was alone, so that wasn't a big issue for me. I've stayed there ever since. 

I looked at the clock that hung on my wall above my bed. It was a quarter past seven. If I left now, I could catch the ferry and make to Beacon early. I grabbed my bags and headed out the door. I arrived at the ferry around seven-thirty. I bought a ticket and boarded the ferry quietly. I found a seat where there were not to many people. The trip wasn't that long. Just a few miles away from Vale. Once the ferry arrive on shore, I got off and glanced around. 

"There has to be a train around here somewhere," I said to myself. 

After walking around for a bit, I spotted the train station in the distance. I used my semblance to gain speed and started to run. After weaving through a few people, I stopped just in front of the entrance.

"Jeez, where'd you come from?" a voice asked. 

I turned to see a tall man beside me. His hair was pitch black and his eyes were crimson red. Beside him, stood a girl. She looked similar with the same black hair and crimson eyes. 

"I ran here," I replied. "I don't want to be late for the entrance exam."

"So you're headed to Beacon too, huh? What's your name?" he asked. 

"Um...I'm Summer. Summer Rose."

"The name's Qrow. This is my sister, Raven," he said, gesturing toward the girl standing beside him. 

Raven and I made eye contact for a brief moment before she glared at me and looked away sharply. 

"I thought I explained to you that we weren't here to make friends," she hissed at Qrow.

Qrow glared at her. "What's wrong with it? Summer seems nice." 

Raven sighed, but didn't say anything else. 

"Sorry about her. Raven is a bit...standoffish to say the least."

"That's okay. I'm not much if a people person either. Um...since we're all headed to Beacon how about we go together?" I suggested. 

"Sounds like a plan," Qrow replied. 

"I don't care if we go together. I just want to get this exam over with," she snapped. 

We bought our tickets and boarded the train. I took a seat across from Qrow and Raven. We were quiet for a few minutes. 

"So...where are you two from?" I asked. 

Qrow and Raven looked at each other before Raven answered.   
"We're not really from anywhere. We lived with our tribe, so we move around a lot." 

I noticed that Qrow had pulled out a metal flask and started to drink from it. The strong odor of whiskey filled my nose.

"Are you...drinking alcohol?" I asked. 

"Yeah. What's the problem?" 

"Aren't you a little young? You don't look much older than me," I replied. 

"Hey, I need to prepare for my exam somehow. And last time I checked, you're not my mother."   
he said, taking another drink. 

"That’s... fair enough," I said, staring out the window. 

"How are you going to Beacon anyway? You look too young," Raven said. 

"Ozpin invited me. I still had a year left at Signal, but he said I was ready. There was no way I was going to miss the opportunity. Why are you two going to Beacon. Are you hoping be to huntsmen too?" 

"Well...not exactly,” Qrow said. 

As the train came to a stop, I saw Beacon in the distance. It was bigger than I had anticipated. 

“It was nice meeting you Summer," Qrow said. 

"Likewise. I hope we end up on the same team together," I said. 

"Come on Qrow," Raven said, grabbing his wrist and pulled him toward the exit of the train. I watched them walk toward the entrance of Beacon before getting off the train myself. 

"Here goes nothing," I whispered, walking toward entrance.


End file.
